


What's Your Name?

by ladyoneill



Series: Games We Play: Teen Wolf Mating Game Entries [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter doesn't want to babysit the toddler of one of Talia's friends...until everything changes with one sticky touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Peter and Stiles are mates but Stiles is like three--nothing's gonna happen for a long time. Written for the "meeting cutes" Mating Games bonus challenge.

"Taliaaaaaaa," Peter whined, his teenage cool ruffled, his eyes no longer bored but frustrated.

From her seat on the patio where she was having coffee with one of her friends, his sister flashed her eyes at him and he struggled not to submit, finally giving in and muttering under his breath, "I'm too old to babysit. I have things to do. Important things. Why can't Laura do it?"

Stomping over to the blanket beneath a small willow tree where his youngest niece was playing with another toddler, this one a boy, Peter crouched down and glowered at him. He looked sticky.

Smiling sweetly at him, the boy reached up to place one, yes, sticky hand on Peter's chin.

Wonder and warmth flooded him and he fell to his knees. "What's your name?" he whispered.

The boy patted him again and babbled something completely ridiculous. Gorgeous amber colored eyes locking on his as he crawled onto Peter's lap.

It didn't matter what the boy's name was.

Peter's wolf was contentedly rumbling 'mate'.

End


End file.
